Pasir
Pasir was one of the earliest genies to have appeared in Erudite after the Shattering. He once had the ability to control time, but that power was stolen from him by Murni. Characteristics Pasir like the other genies was born of the natural elements. Bara came from a volcano, Murni the ocean, and Pasir the sand. Of the other genies Bara and Murni, Pasir was the eldest. Although he was once on the verge of becoming a god, he was later drastically reduced in power to that of a mortal. While still retaining his knowledge and wisdom, he takes the form of a shaggy, brown-furred cat. He once had the power to control time by infusing his power through sand. He still retains this ability to a small extent. History Murni's Pilgrimage Pasir's final task into becoming a god was to assist the less experienced Murni into guiding mortals throughout Erudite. In essence, Pasir was Murni's teacher, master and close friend. His job was to show Murni how to lead and guide mortals towards enlightenment which would involve not only showing them ways to improve their lives, but also to show empathy towards them - including understanding the concept of being finite in existence. From Pasir, Murni learned many secrets and special powers, one of his favorite was the ability to control time. While Pasir warned him that manipulating time was dangerous, Murni was more interested in learning how to exploit it to create the perfect civilization, his philosophy being that by closing a kingdom in a loop, they could try again and again to improve themselves without experiencing consequences. However, because of this, Murni failed to understand the idea of consequence altogether going against what Pasir was trying to teach him. The end of the Segaran time loop would leave behind Segaran artifacts that would affect the development of civilizations that began after the end of the time loop, but Murni protested that what happened after the time loop didn't matter. When Murni continuously failed the trials Pasir imposed upon him, Murni grew impatient and attempted to assassinate Pasir to steal his power. Murni drove a dagger through Pasir's heart and stole his ability to control time, but Pasir survived when the Council of Divines intervened. Because of this transgression, Murni was punished by getting sealed inside a bottle. To atone for his failure, Pasir exiled himself to the Amacata Desert to watch the sands of time. Building a kingdom For centuries, Pasir wandered the desert alone in his cat form observing the other wildlife. He eventually learned that Murni escaped from his bottle and created the timeless civilization he envisioned. And then, it vanished, going back in time to restart. Pasir grew disappointed that Murni was defying the laws of nature, but he could do nothing to intervene. But eventually, that civilization disappeared as time moved forward. He would not see Murni for a long time as he was stuck in the past. Thousands of years went by. Never thinking he would see a mortal ever, he was eventually surprised to see a traveling, exiled family - a man named Waktu, his wife, and two sons - dying of thirst and starvation. Taking sympathy, Pasir assisted them by showing him the way to the River Elin where they could nourish themselves. Eventually, after settling down, Pasir showed them how to fish and farm the land. Overtime, more families discovered the River Elin and assisted Waktu and his family into building a village, and over the course of time, a civilization. Pasir watched them grow up and age, but he remained as a cat which eventually led to him being worshiped as a god, a title which he himself did not believe he was worthy of. But regardless, he was revered anyway, and a temple was eventually built for him. The village grew into a kingdom which eventually became known as Waktu named after the man in the first family. The kingdom of Waktu did not last forever as it eventually decayed and succumbed to war and the passage of time, and Waktu became deserted and forgotten. And yet, Pasir still lived in his temple, now in ruins. He longed for his ability to control time once more, but it occurred to him why Murni so greatly desired his power. By no longer possessing his demi-god abilities, he could do nothing but wait for the day when fate would bring him and Murni together once more. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Characters